gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Niko Bellic
Joseph Kaplan In the section 'Murders' it sais Niko 'killed' Joseph. But he was just hit in the head with a gun and later Dimitri also tells Faustin they did NOT 'kill' Joseph. And even if he was dead, Dimitri did it not Niko. Tom1101 13:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup Has anyone heard that Niko is a look- alike of the russian sniper in "Behind Enemy Lines"? You can even dress him the same. Originaly (I think), rocstar planned on his character to wear glove (meaning you can't take them off. People believe this because if you let Niko go idle, sometimes he will make a motion with his hands as if he was ajusting gloves. So hackers will probably try to patch them back in since rockstar seems to have no clue on how to delete things properly (LOL). People say the gloves were deleted from the gameplay because of too closely resembling that sniper I mentioned earlier. They think that someone would sue them for that but they can't. The point that some people try to make is that noone owns that look. And there's noone to sue them. So it is unkown why they deleted them.Silverballer95 22:30, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Is there any evidence for the existence of Niko's gloves? He isn't wearing any in any of the trailers, and I don't think any shops sell them. It's silly to assume such a thing just because of this hand motion, which isn't exactly precise, can be easily misinterpreted. There are images of the sniper here and here. I do see a resemblance, possibly a strong one. I think gloves would be a step too far though - Gboyers (?) 22:41, 18 May 2008 (UTC) There is MAJOR evidence to the gloves. First of all, he is wearing them on the disc. Second, it shows them on the back of the case, the picture where he is commiting grand theft auto.--Canadian Reject 12:20, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hey guys im just going to add that the image searches for Niko Bellic on Google all come up with the same guy from Behind Enemy Lines so i guess thats where Rockstar got their ideas from. Maybe we should look out for other characters that have come from movies.--Deadeye... 18:01, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I responded to the cleanup tag by separating the introduction into three separate paragraphs (carefully dividing them in appropriate places). Gboyers (Talk), if this is not what you meant when you added the cleanup tag, please revert my edit, and tell me so that I know not to do it in the future. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:01, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Looks more like Zakhaev's son from Call of Duty 4. LegendaryFroggy 04:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Name I'm not saying to use it, as there is no proof, I just thought I would share with the other users that my friend is of Serbian decent, and he says that the most likely name that Niko is short for is Nikola, and that Niko is NOT a Serbian name. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:05, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Niko is Serbian i looked it up and it is Serbian Short for Nikola which is also a Serbian name. And the comment on his last name before he it would be Belic but since it is given in the game it is Bellic a Serbian name Niko Bellic full name was guest by Tom Goldburg so none knows if his name is Nikola or Nikolai. And i have a friend that is a Serbia decent and he ask me to remove the subs and he translated all what niko said and one more thing he (my friend) said that he get speak Yugo or russian. Niko is serb. There proof found.SSJJ TSSJJ 01:16, September 28, 2009 (UTC) There is no name Nikolai in the Serbian language. Niko is short for Nikola. but, if you prounance it with a short i, then it means nobody (run it up in the dictionary, but make sure it is a SERBIAN-english dictionary, not CROATIAN!!!) Sorry to say but we don't know niko's nationality rockstar said themselves it's not important where he's from so we don't know. Yet wiki still remains inconsistent and says he is. He's from what was Yugoslavia. Now after that war it's just Serbia. His real name is Niko Bellic and it is not short for Nikola, or anything else. His name is not a real Serbian name. He is from a European place called Serbia which, when he was younger, was Yugoslav.GSFOG14 10:21, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Nationality I just noticed that Grand Theft Alex changed the article to state that he was born in Serbia. Please note that in 1978, Serbia remained a part of Yugoslavia, so Niko was born in Yugoslavia, is Yugoslavian and is of Serbian descent. A-Dust 13:13, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Niko bellic is serbian thats fact!!..why he would say that he speaks serbian when he isnt?? he speaks serbian and his name is serbian the name of his mom is ONLY serbian-Milica and klebitz called him a serb! Source my brain+http://www.gtaforums.com/index.php?showtopic=349736 There really isn't any evidence that confirms niko being a serb. Rockstar said themselves that it's not important were he was from or what side he was fighting on. Thats another thing, we dn't know who he was fighting for either. Once again wiki proves it's inaccuarcy. Right at the beginning, when Niko steps off the boat and meets Roman, Niko and Roman have a conversation which leads to Roman stating that Niko's English is better than his Serbian. There is the confirmation. He is from former Yugoslav, which is now Serbia. Alot of people I know, including me, thought he was Russian. But he is from the 1st place mentioned.GSFOG14 10:23, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Murders The murders section has been removed several times by Staff. It is huge section of spoilers on a very visible page. Instead of re-adding it, please discuss it here. Personally, I don't like the idea anyway because many more people are killed by Niko Bellic before he even reaches these people (we can't list everyone). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 21:23, 12 November 2008 (UTC) News Is it really necessary to mention that police want to question Niko? I mean, how many times does the news refer to Niko, and we've singled that out? What does everyone think? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:17, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Really,I only heard this in the deal ending and I still think it sounds useless.I say we remove that part. HuangLee 21:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::I believe it was added because it's one of the last things said about Niko in the game, and so could be a springing board for "GTAIV-era" games. I don't think there's any harm in keeping it there. --GuildKnightTalk2me 02:49, 17 January 2009 (UTC) + Significant Other Kate is NOT Nikos significant other. Whoever put it there is incorrect. I have removed it. WaffleStomp 22:46, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :You don't need to use a talk page to explain every edit. Usually a good edit summary is enough. Simply explain what you did in the edit summary field below the edit box (next to save page)! Also, when you do have to use a talk page, place your post at the BOTTOM not thr top. I just moved this one. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) File browsing I was browsing through some files on the PC version of Niko's voices, and there are some things in there that don't have any use in the game; lines like "Hurry up, sort me out friend" (Drugs? Fight?) and "Get some food, then get in the car man" (?) - No idea what they were supposed to be, but they're still in there. Just thought I'd note. That Thing There 03:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Display Picture Lets get an screenshot of Niko from the game, not from artwork. Also, the picture should be taken with him in default clothing, as anything else disagrees with anyone else' style for Niko, so default doesn't provoke anyone. Bellić vs Bellic I saw a user change his name from Bellić to Bellic, then another user changed it back. I've never seen it as Bellić before, but I don't know anything about the language, so does anyone else know which one it is? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :We should be using the name provided in the game, not in real life.--'Spaceeinstein' 19:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Brunekk's solution is a good one.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Guys, I am from Croatia, and Croatia is "neighbour" to Serbia. In Serbia, surname Bellic does not and can't exist. His surname should be Belić, pronounced Bellich, not Bellic. About the name Niko, Niko is not real Serbian name. Niko CAN be a nickname for Nikola or Nikolaj (Nikolai), but Niko is also a real name. Rockstar made a big mistake with that surname and with the guy who gave voice to Niko, because accents are totally wrong and turns out that Niko speaks English better than his own language (Serbian). For example (second mission) (I will use capital letters which are emphased) : "Janitor. Of course." -> "ČIstač, narAvno." It shoul be pronounced "ČistAč, nAravno." I hope i helped :) Did you miss Spaceeinstiens comment? He said; We should be using the name provided in the game, not in real life. Topic closed. --''Chimpso'' Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 09:06, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Chimpso, it appears you are the one who missed anon's point. Anon said "rockstar made a big mistake with that surname", and truthfully so. He also made very clear points. Since the character is from Serbia, his last name is "Belić". But, since they fucked it up, and changed it to Belic instead of Belich, ok, let's use Bellic. Anon. His last name is Bellic, pronounced Bell-ic. It is not a Serbian name, but the people at Rockstar arn't geniuses, they're videogame makers.GSFOG14 10:28, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Goof We should rename the "Goof" section to something else. I think Rockstar is well aware about the language so it couldn't have been a goof. What should this section be renamed to and how should it be rephrased?--'Spaceeinstein' 21:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I think "Language" is down to the point or something like that. Its already decently worded except for "One of the biggest goofs in GTA IV is that," that can be done away with.--Thescarydude 00:11, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Cleaned up the 'Goof' section, and renamed it 'Naming and language errors', which I think gets the message across plainly. Samadriel 09:41, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Incidentally, I think Rockstar really did make a half-arsed effort on the linguistic side; part of the mispronunciation can be put down to how badly voice-acting is directed and managed in the games industry, but still, it's something that could've been sorted; and the actual naming would've been easy as pie to get right, but... nope! So I think it's fair to call them errors. I chose not to explicitly call it an 'error' that Niko has a Croatian name (as Rockstar may have meant it to suggest his dad was Croatian or suchlike). I find that a bit doubtful though, I'm sure Niko would've had an even worse wartime experience if he'd been half-Croatian. Samadriel 09:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC) * Indeed. Serbs and Croatians hate each other about as much as they both hate the Bosniaks... DarkHedge 21:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Brother? I remember him mentioning a brother before, but can anyone give more information? According to wikipedia he had a fraternal twin named Josef Bellic who died in an explosion. It says he had a rivalry with him. I don't remeber this metioned in the game though. Tornmuscle 15:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) He was mentioned ingame but never referred to as Josef. Jackass2009 07:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It's also mentioned that both Roman and Niko liked him. This was brought up when Packie was talking about his brothers(Francis).Drogo 19:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I just went on a friendship activity with Packie, and Niko talked about how his brother died during the war and how he never talked about it with Roman, because they were both close to him. Winter Moon 00:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Niko Name I am a Serb, and can you explain in all, Niko is the Croatian name, but this our Niko Belic no connection with the Croatian name. because the Serbian Niko means nobody. That is why Rockstar chose that name. * Do you mean that in Serbian, Niko means "nobody"? - EDIT: After asking a family member to translate me the word "Niko", it turns out that it means "None" in Serbian. Also, for some reason, he told me that the word "Bellić" (with two L's) means "Bellied", as in a man that is a bit chubby. I don't know if there is any link behind that, but if there is, then R* did there a very lame joke. DarkHedge 21:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Serbian language has 7 cases, and even more foreigners who all speak in 4 cases you can not understand. None means ništa (nishta) Niko means nobody * Don't worry, I'm French, and what you call cases - which are in fact declensions - are working exactly that way in French too. I understand better what you meant. By the way, don't forget to type four tildes when you are finished writing, so we know who you are. :) DarkHedge 13:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) * In the name section, it says that Niko means "Nobody" in the Serbian, Bosnian and CROATIAN language. Nobody would be "NI'T'''KO" in Croatian, so that s wrong. Niko is a Bosnian name and Belić is a Serbian last name. Mforster 20:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Closed Infobox Why his infobox is closed? I wanna add some of his nicknames and list of cars he owns. --Orto Dogge 15:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :The infobox is not closed or protected - it is on a subpage: Niko Bellic/infobox Gboyers talk 16:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks. I'll change it a little. Orto Dogge 16:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Resemblance? Some people said Niko Bellic in GTA IV and Kivlov in GTA 1 are little resemble. Mr.Korean 09:17, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :They really don't resemble each other. Just because they're both eastern-European, people think they must be the same person or there's some conspiracy? People are silly. Gboyers talk 10:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) 'Nikolai' Whenever I think of Niko and his background I swear his full name is Nikolai. Dispite the language errors in the game such as the accent, names, pronounciation, I really think that the interview in GTA IV was a refference (a hint) telling us that his name is Nikolai. I'm not saying we should change the name or anything, I'm just giving out ideas and stuff. PacBoyCraZ (Talk) 18:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Trivia section of main article It mentions that Niko was a speeder or daredevil in his home country. That has been written wrong the correct name for a crazy daredevil driver is a "Boy Racer" or "Chav"Andrew nicholson 18:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Also Known As Ok for the 'Also Known As' section Niko's info box it states that his alias' are: Nikolai, Nicky, NB, Niko Boy, Jimmy, Slav, Money, Yokel, Serf, Fatty Romans Cousin, Niks. I'm editing this for the following reasons: Nikolai, Nicky, and NB can stay and I agree with them. He may have only been called Nikolai once, but this IS a possible first full name, as it's still questionable. Nicky and NB are other names used for Niko often throughout so that's fine. As for Niko Boy, that's not exactly an alias or other name for him, I don't recall Niko ever been called "Jimmy", and even so that's not an alias. Slav isn't a nickname or alias their just referring to him by his nationality as short form. Money isn't a nickname, Playboy X just calls him that on occasion as he would say "homie" or "G" aswell. Yokel isn't a nickname, it's an insult meaning he's a serf or peasant. If Niko was called "stupid" throughout the game I wouldn't put that in the AKA section. Serf is an insult, Fatty Roman's Cousin was a replacement and insult by Vlad and not a nickname. And never once do I recall Niko being called "Niks." So I'm changing that, and if you disagree, comment here first. 6FTofDIRT 21:59, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :There has already been discussion on this (above), so some people do disagree. However, the issue is not what should go on Niko's page, but what the "Also Known As" box should be used for. I agree with you that only permanent nicknames or alternative names should be in that box, not one-off affectionate or abusive names. So for Niko, I'd agree with your suggestions, in particular that Nikolai is believed by some to be a possible full name so there's a good reason for us to list it. I agree that Fatty Roman's Cousin and the others should be removed. Although if any are ''repeatedly used, and he is KNOWN by those names, they may be worth listing. Gboyers talk 22:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :So, Jimmy, which Niko was called by Francis should not be listed because he was only called it once? OK. But Niko was repeatedly called "Niks" by Florian/Bernie. If you need proof, it might be in the Hating the Haters/Script, although there are numerous things Bernie may call Niko. Either way, He says "Alright, Niks, we need a car, sweetie!" or something among those lines. And, after the mission That Special Someone, if you spare Darko, Niko will call Bernie and he will say "That's GREAT news, Niks! We may celebrate with a spa day!" Anyway, I'm putting Niks back, but if you disagree, remove it! Alright? :MyDogIsBlue 00:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Death? Should we add a date of death (2008, optional) considering that he can be killed alongside with Patrick McReary in Ladies Half Price.Kanzler31 21:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :That's not a storyline death, it's just on oversight by the developers. --Gta-mysteries Talk 21:07, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Niko's War Story :Don't y'all know there's some video on youtube about the war Niko had.I think it's machinima or something. It's called GTA IV The Ballad of Gay Bernie. The only thing I think is wrong with the video is that they put Niko on the Russian Side instead of the Serbian Side.Not to take credit the video was made by YeardlyDiamond1 :The link is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qw4ikPegLLA : Jimmy When does Niko get called Jimmy? The Tom 11:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Francis McReary calls Niko "Jimmy" in the police station at the start of Final Interview so as to avoid the suspicions of the nearby officers. NT92 21:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Grey Presidente? How did he got his grey Presidente? Lidor 17:36, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Many issues Can anybody tell me why there's a "vehicles" section? As far as I can tell by the gameplay, no vehicle really belongs to Niko. The same goes for "Businesses". Roman's business existed before Niko's arrival, and aside from being able to do small runs with the taxi, you play no part in running it. I move for removal of both of these. It just seems like people want to completely fill the sidebar with as much info as possible, pertinent or not, true or not. Why does the article suggest an Albanian name for him? When is anything Albanian ever mentioned? The 1st line of the bio says "it is suggested he was born in Yugoslavia" when the LCPD computer says that he was, so it's not a suggestion. If the page wasn't locked from edits I'd fix that myself, btw. As well as the very many mistakes and inconsistencies in the "murders commited" section, which shouldn't even exist, like many of you have said, and looks bad as well. Besides, there's a whole other page dedicated to his murders, equally useless. You might as well put "hundreds of innocent pedestrians and bystanders, witnesses, and animals" too. And a spoiler alert. I feel that listing 13 names under "Main Affiliation" isn't needed & he severs his connections with many of them. Just because someone calls him "Jimmy" once, to not expose him, doesn't mean he is "also known as" Jimmy. I'd scratch that out too. The "Gender" field is empty. There shouldn't even be gender information, it's obvious. + many minor edits I wish I could do. hay niko Trivia Where is the trivia section??? MyDogIsBlue 19:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sultan Can we remove the "Sultan" from the vehicles section? Niko needs to drive a Sultan exactly once in a 100% complete game, during Stevie's car thefts. I don't think it belongs in the infobox. Winter Moon 21:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Annihilator Doesn't Niko own an Annihilator gunship? You get one as a reward for killing all of the flying rats. Jakobly 18:27, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Its an achievement, :P Massionet51 (talk) 20:59, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Michael Hollick The thumbnail in the Read More section at the bottom is Michael Hollick instead of Niko. Just pointing that out. Noblaum (talk) 20:50, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Noblaum Name and origin opinion... Alright, many people has been wondering and thinking about the protagonists name, Niko Bellic. Ok, though his nationality is originally Serbian, in yugoslavian times, many countries grouped up together, so a whole new culture has been created into one. Names from Croatia, Serbia and Bosnia for example has all become national and the names from these countries didnt matter. So maybe that is why Niko, is a croatian name and maybe picked by her mother Milica (Which is Serbian) just because she liked it. Though Niko means nobody in Serbian, in Croatian its a name. This can be logical, dont you think? Massionet51 (talk) 13:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Poll from Grand Theft Wiki? I noticed a point in the Trivia section: "Niko Bellic could be the most popular Grand Theft Auto protagonist to date. A Grand Theft Wiki poll showed that 1826 users thought Niko Bellic was the best protagonist." Firstly, that's Grand Theft Wiki. Why are they putting their poll results into GTA Wiki? Secondly, that's one GTA database's poll. There are many ones out there, but whoever wrote this made it sound like the Grand Theft Wiki poll is official. Mr. T., That's Me (talk) 04:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) True, it's like subliminal spam. Have you taken care of that point, T? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC)